


Let’s Go Home

by chloecreates



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Binsung love Chan with their whole hearts, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Sad Bang Chan, chris is tired, it’s just fluffy 3Racha, polyracha u know it, this is literally just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloecreates/pseuds/chloecreates
Summary: Chan is tired.(this is just a tiny little drabble of Chan being a self destructive, tired baby and Binsung loving him with their whole hearts)





	Let’s Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in about half an hour and decided fuck it and now it’s here 
> 
> Might make this longer one day, who knows lmao

“Right, that’s it. Come on. Up.” There’s arms under Chan’s armpits, hoisting him from his seat in front of his laptop. He’s that delirious with exhaustion he doesn’t know who it is that’s pulling him up, nor can he recognise the voice. He’s just _so_ _tired_, he doesn’t even know when the last time he slept was - two, maybe three days ago? He can’t remember. He has _so_ _much to do_, the album needs finished by next week, he’s behind on tracks, he still hasn’t got the choreo down. His mind is tearing him apart, his own thoughts belittling him, telling him he’s useless. _A_ _burden_. “Mm no, no I need to finish…” He babbles, trying to force himself back into his seat, but the arms slide until his armpits are rested between the insides of the persons elbows, their forearms lifted to keep him locked in place. He could easily force his way out if he wasn’t so tired. His body feels like a ton weight, it hurts to even try to lift his own head. “No, you don’t.” Now there’s another voice, the person wedging themselves between Chan and the desk. He can’t tell who that is either, he tries to look up but his vision is blurry, “Easy, hey,” There’s a hand on his waist now too, below one of the arms under his armpits, the only thing keeping him stood up. The person cradles his face with his other hand and Chan forces himself to focus.

“Sungie?” He asks, his eyes slowly focusing in on Jisung’s face. “Hi, babe.” Jisung is giving him a tender smile, but his eyes scream sadness. Chan feels like shit for making Jisung sad. Is he disappointed in him? Chan should have worked harder, done better to show that he was capable with his workload - he shouldn’t be making Jisung sad with how shit he is at his job. “What’s going on inside that head of yours, hmm?” Jisung asks, whispering, like he knows Chan is too fragile for anything louder. He leans forward to press a kiss to Chan’s forehead, his thumb gently swiping back and forth against Chan’s cheek. Chan thinks he might fall apart if Jisung moves his hand away. “I just -” He stops, a small part because he doesn’t know what to say but mainly because the arms holding him up suddenly slide down his sides. The person's hands rest against his stomach and he feels his body relax in recognition before he can register it in his mind. _Binnie_. It’s Changbin holding him up, keeping him steady. He lets himself sink, his back hitting Changbin’s chest once the younger kicks away the chair separating them. Chan feels his eyes slip shut, his head falling back against Changbin’s shoulder. He hums when he feels Changbin hook his chin over his own shoulder, lightly pressing his lips to Chan’s cheek. He opens his eyes just as he hears movement, only to watch as the hand Jisung originally had on his waist lifts to Changbin’s own cheek instead, the boy turning to leave a kiss on Jisung’s open palm.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [channiecakes](https://twitter.com/channiecakes) come talk to me if you’re a polyracha enthusiast 
> 
> ps thank u for reading ♡


End file.
